Cut Scenes
by JdoubleC
Summary: This is a bunch of cut scenes from either of the summon night games
1. Chapter 1

I This is just my version of what would happen in one of the scenes before the end of the game when you have to save Sanary. Its a little fluff between Jessica (Pratty) and Varil. First summon night sword craft fic so please be nice.

Jessica was locked in battle with Parista the holy swords spirit and things were not looking good for the poor Craftknight. Her weapons for starters where doing jack shit and this best was hammering her left and right so fast she was barely able to block. Parista lounged and got her right in the side and she could feel the blood start to flow out of her.

"AHHHH" Jessica was thrown to the ground and her hand instantly went to cover up the wound on her side. It took a couple seconds but she was able to stand up again. She wouldn't't't let this thing beat her and keep her friend. Not as long as she was alive.

"Master Jessica! We have to fall back you can't beat him!" Sugar called as she pulled her arm. Jessica only shook her head.

"I can't leave with out Sanary. You know I'd do the same for you sugar."

"Master..."

"Ha-ha now I will finish you with this girl's own hands. You were foolish to try and save her by yourself ha-ha" Sanary who had been behind the monster now came and stood in front of it. She took a fighting position and Jessica knew that she couldn't't beat her. Yet before Sanary could attack a yell from behind Jessica caused her to turn around.

"Jessica!!!" Varil ran up to the 3 of them. "Now I can see why you lost the semi-final match Sanary. You're to weak to be a CraftLord. You let this thing over power you."

"Varil? J-Jessica?" The girl seemed to be her old self.

"Yes it's us. Now let's get out of here." Varil called out. He didn't like the way this place was feeling.

"No you will not leave!" Parista called. He regained control of Sanary in an instant.

"Jessica we have to leave! Both sugar and Varil called at the same time.

"I can't... not with... out Sanary... ugh..." Jessica's energy was spent and the girl collapsed.

"Jessica!" Varil caught her just before she hit the ground. "Come on wake up!" He gave her a few shakes and realized that she was so pale and was a little cold.

"No you can't leave me. Please Jessica you can't. I need you hear with me! I-I-I am in love with you!" Tears were threatening to fall behind the boy's normally well guarded expression.

"Varil! Sugar!" The boy turned his head around and saw Razzy running toward them with Master Sakuro right behind her.

"What happened to big sis?! And why is your hand covered in blood Varil are you injured?" It was only when Razzy pointed it out did he relies that his hand was indeed covered with blood... Jessica's blood.

"I'm fine. This isn't my blood at all." He then moved his hand and was able to look at the wound Parista had given the girl. To his horror the wound looked deep and very Sirius.

"Sugar. Can you heal her?" Sakuro asked as he looked the poor child over. Was Aramiss going to lose her daughter the same way she lost her husband?

"I'll give it a try." The guardian best closed her eyes and concerted on healing the girl. Slowly a green light appeared covering her hands. Then the wound seemed to disappear.

"Did we make it in time?" Razzy asked looking at the CraftLord.

" I don't know. Only time will tell but I think that we should get out of here." Sakuro gave a glance back at the holy beast that seemed to be to _Quite_.

"You shall not take the child of the CraftLord of iron! She belongs to me! I must destroy her!"

"Like hell you will!" Varil screamed and his grip on the poor girl tightened.

"Does the Heir of the gold guild think that he can stop me?" Varil was shocked that the beast knew who he was.

"No ..but a CraftLord can." Sakuro looked at Varil and Razzy. "Bring her to the room that we passed on the way here Razzy. I'll take the rear In-case he decides to attack."

Razzy ran ahead weapon at the ready and she was also carrying jess's weapon case. Varil was carrying Jessica and as he was running he tripped and the girl went flying out of his hands.

"Ugh…Jess." That of course was when a wild summon decided to attack. With out even thinking he threw himself on her shielding her with his body. When the attack didn't land Varil raised his head and saw Razzy standing in front of him weapon at the ready.

"Come on." They ran at full speed and finally made it to the room. Very carefully Varil placed Jessica on the bed. Razzy let out a sigh.

"Do you think that she'll wake up anytime soon?" Razzy asked what they both were worried about.

"Yeah I guess... Where is master Sakuro?"

"Right behind you." Varil turned around and turned right into him. Sighing Varil just sat down on the side of the bed. "She'll be okay Varil. Just give her time."

"How do you know she'll be okay? The best has already cursed one of the ex-CraftLords. How do know it didn't do it to her?"

Sakuro looked at the boy. He had a right to know the truth but he wouldn't't't like it. To tell the truth Sakuro had never relished how much Varil cared about the young craftknight.

"Varil...The thing want's to kill her itself. it will not let the curse kill her. He want's to make her suffer like her father made him."

Razzy looked at the two. "What do you mean by that? What did her father do?"

"He sealed him without his powers. For the 3 years we were at peace but now that the powers are back it's up to Jessica to save us."

"What can she do that the CraftLords can't?" Varil's voice was calm but his eyes held bewilderment.

"She alone can kill the rage of prista. She has to be the one to beat him. It was decided when her father died to keep all of us safe."

"So she doesn't get to chooses? Jess may die in the process but she doesn't get to chose. That's not far master. Not far at all."

Razzy looked over at jess and saw that the girl's eyes were opening. "She's waking up!" Now all Four of them looked at the girl.

"What…Happened? I fell like I was attacked by a big Mac truck." She sat up in the bed.

"Master your okay! Sugar said while smacking the girl upside the head.

"Ow…What the hell was that for?!"

"For scaring your wife so much." Varil couldn't help but laugh at how the two of them go along so well.

"You know I'm glad that you're all right-" He was interrupted by sugar.

"Yeah Varil was very worried about you. . .You should have heard what he said..." She stopped and saw that Varil was blushing like mad. Razzy and Sakuro shared a confused look.

"Jessica there is one thing. Are you planning on fighting the beast again? You can't hope to win like this." Razzy looked at her friend.

"I have to the thing has sanary. If I don't help her then who will?"

"I understand. Just be careful okay? We still have our final match to come. I sorta need an opponent..' Even though he was picking on her jess knew he was worried about her.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." She pushed herself out of the bed. She winced though as her hand came in contact with her side.

"Ow.." She rubbed it and then noticed that Varil was looking at her." Are you sure that your okay? " She nodded. There was to much at stake to let the injury stop her.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for you as soon finish we'll have our battle." He gave the girl a friendly smile but inside he was screaming _Don't do it. You'll die_

_"_Wish me luck.." The girl smiled as she went to face her destiny.

* * *

So this isn't my best job but i tried. I'm addicted to the game and i am replaying it this time with Rasho. I love the scenes with sugar and your female person. If you want fell free to contact me as i was thinking about doing a full summon night fic. Please R&R. 


	2. Author's note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


End file.
